Hunger Games Prom
by Just Letting Go
Summary: Freshman year, oh goodie. No one is really a couple, but they do wish they were. Finally Peeta has the nerve to ask her to prom. Does things get out of hand? Will Katniss be able to have the best prom with her friends Annie & Madge? The mean girls that rule freshman class will actually start to like Katniss and befriend her? This is just freshman year, wow.
1. You

I wake up when Prim is shaking me "Katniss wake up! Come on your going to be late for school!" I shoo her away and get up with a yawn. Once I open my eyes I check my calendar, oh God. Today is the day when people start asking others for, Prom. In ways I wouldn't want to go to Prom because I have to dress up and add globs of make-up on my face. But then again I would like to go because I would feel special someone has asked me and it would be, _wonderful_.

I force myself to get up and strip down and take a quick shower. Once I get out I change in a dark green t-shirt and jeans. I don't know why but I just walk out the door without eating breakfast or anything. I just grab my backpack and jacket and walk out the house. I start walking towards my school when I pass by the bakery. Where this popular guy at school named Peeta Mellark works (his family owns this bakery). I do like him though but I always hear Glimmer (girl from neighborhood 1) and Clove (girl from neighborhood 2) gossiping about how Peeta likes me and stuff. I got to admit, I actually like hearing that but in ways my heart sinks when it could be rumors. From my daydream someone awakes me.

Madge and Delly join me. "Hey Katniss!" both of them say together. "Hey." I reply gently. Madge and Delly mouth something and giggle. " Katniss, you do know today is…when the guys are going to ask the girls to Prom?" I nod. "Madge who do you want to ask you? Hmm?" I say teasingly. She rolls her eyes. "Is it…Gale?" Delly says also teasingly. We walk into the hallway and go straight into our lockers when Madge and Delly look at me. I look awkwardly back at them "Can I help you?" they both exchange looks and Delly finally asks me "Do you like Peeta?" Oh no! Did they find out—wait how could they? Do I seem like it? Did they see me daydreaming about him? "Um do I seem like it?" I ask hoping not sounding like I do. "Not really but we know he…" she is cut off when Finnick interrupts "Hey guys!" We wave back at him.

He is our really good friend. Madge, Gale, Finnick, Delly, and me are like best friends. We all hang out. Then he opens his mouth then closes it trying to find a way to re-phrase it. "How should I ask Annie to be my Prom date?" All of us stare at each other then Madge smiles. "I've got an idea!" Madge says then winks at Delly and me. Oh God, what's in her mind now?

"Um ok, you plan and I will do it. Thanks guys!" He says brightly and walks away or skips. I just smile and grab my books and walk into history. Every class is just a blur until lunch. I find myself sitting with Finnick. "So what's the plan?" He whispers. My phone went off so when I look at it:

**MADGE: Omg guess what!**

**ME: Tell me later! Finnick needs the plan!**

**MADGE: Fine! Then tell him and give him the paper and tape.**

**ME: On it**

I put away my phone. I look through my bag for the papers and tape. Found them! I hand them over to Finnick. "What is this?" he asks. "Ok so these papers spell out Prom with a question mark. Just tape these letters on the wall in front of Annie's table. THEN you ask her "Annie Cresta will you go to prom with me?" and point to the papers! Got it?" I say. He looks confused but then he understands the plan. " Ok." He replies. It's an awkward silence but I see he didn't understand the WHOLE plan. "Um Finnick?" I ask. He looks up at me, my eyes widen. "What?" he asks, my eyes say _now! Ask her now! _He seems nervous, "Now? I can't, the lunchroom is packed! Even at her table. There are so many…girls!" he shrieks. I'm trying to relax him, which is hard since he is sweating; "Hey you want to go to Prom with her?" I ask him.

He nods slightly then gets up and goes to the wall in front of the table Annie was sitting at. He quickly plasters P R O M then a ?. I see him blush but he asks Annie with a smile, "Will you go to Prom with me? Annie Cresta?" She shrieks with excitement along with her friends and hugs him tightly. "Yes!" Finnick gives me a thumbs up, I do the same as a reply. _BUZZ _my phone goes off again.

**MADGE: Did he do it?**

**ME: Yup! It was so relieving for Finnick**

**MADGE: I'm almost at the lunchroom so I will be there in 1 minute!**

**ME: K bye**

I close my phone and I find myself face to face with Madge and Finnick. "Whoa." I say shockingly. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Anyways! Finnick bravo with you and Annie!" She smiles and claps. He just gives a very bright smile. Gale comes and plops himself in a seat next to me. "I heard a certain someone asked Annie Cresta to Prom?" He teasingly says staring at Finnick.

The day went by fast and I find myself walking home in the pouring rain thinking _I wonder what would happen if I go to Prom with Peeta! That must be wonderful but what if he likes someone else and not me. _I walk into my house and my mother obviously is at the hospital and Prim must be with Rory (Gale's younger brother). So I am left alone. _BUZZ_ my phone goes off once again. Madge always has to text me!

**MADGE: I have to tell you what you didn't let me tell you earlier!**

**ME: K go ahead and proceed (:**

**MADGE: There are 18 guys who want to ask you to Prom!**

**ME: Say what?**

**MADGE: No joke! A lot of guys like you and Peeta is one of them!**

**ME: Wow ok well I have to go text me later! **

**MADGE: K bye!**

I want to scream! I am so happy right now! Peeta Mellark likes me? But what if another guy asks me and he asks another girl? No—there is a slight knock on my door. Must be Prim, so I open my door and I am now face-to-face with Peeta himself.

"Hey" He says gently. He's soaking wet.

"Hi. What brings you here" I step closer and close the door behind me.

"You" He looks up with those blue eyes and smiles. I can't but smile back.


	2. Caution

"I wanted to tell and ask you something." he says.

"Yeah sure anything!" I say brightly. He looks down and tells me, "I've had a major crush on you since we were five" He has an innocent look on his face. I am so shocked! "Really?" I ask. "Embarrassing I know." He grabs his other arm. "It's sweet not embarrassing. I am so relieved because I had a major crush on you too when we were five. I just was shocked you feel the same way." He looks up and smiles brightly. "Oh thank God! Anyways I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Prom with me?"

I smile and reply "Of course. I would love that!"

"And my second question is that since we are going to Prom doesn't make us a couple but I want to be with you. Will you go out with me?" He has the innocent look again but he looks so adorable though!

"Yes! A million times yes!" I say with a bright smile. I go and hug him and he hugs me back. I feel so safe in his arms. The rain is pouring even more and we're both damp. He pulls himself away and we both stare directly in each other's eyes and he leans in and we kiss.

The next day has come and I wake up when once again Prim is sitting next to me happily. "Why are you so happy?" I ask, but I sounded like I was teasing her but I really mean it. Why is she so happy? "Rory asked me to our middle school dance! Apparently he likes me but he was scared to admit it and with other guys liking me!" She says and skips to her room humming Rory's name. I manage a laugh.

I get up and look through my closet, let's see here. I pick a V-neck black t-shirt with dark washed jeans. I look at myself in the mirror and decide to let my hair down. I hear a romantic sigh by my door and I see Prim, " Why so _different_? Is it a boy?" I just smile and walk away. I grab a nutrition bar, put on my dark green hoodie, and grab my backpack and head out the door. Prim storms out the house and goes to Gale's house to get Rory. Gale comes out and joins me on my walk.

"Hey Catnip!" he says carefully keeping an eye on Rory and Prim.

"Hello! So I've been meaning to ask you, it's about Prom." I say to him. Oh God I just sounded like I want him to go to Prom with me!

"Your not asking me to Prom are you right?" He jokes.

" Of course not! Do you like Madge?"

"I never told anyone besides Finnick yeah I guess. I mean a little but she probably doesn't feel the same way." I widen my eyes and stop in my tracks. I literally seem like he did not just say that.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Are you kidding me? She LOVES you! And you said she probably doesn't feel the same way!" I say to him. He seems shocked, happy, and relieved. "Whoa she does?"

"Um yeah! Like a lot!" I tell him. We see Madge coming toward us and he runs to her. "Hey Madge! Will you go to Prom with me?" Madge looks shocked but jumping up down screaming. "Oh what a lovely couple!" I tease them.

Blah, blah, blah! I walk by myself with Delly in an awkward silence while Gale and Madge make cheesy comments to each other. SO ANNOYING! "Delly who are you going to Prom with?" I ask her hopefully. I mean very few guys like her but I hope she has a date so all of us have dates! "I—

She is cut off when Glimmer and Clove grab my arms and drag me away. I try to pull away but their grips are so tight. "Listen here Katniss!" Clove yells, she seems angry with me. Her eyes are fierce and staring directly at me ready to kill me. "What I do?" I squeal but no one hears me because we are now locked in the Janitor's closet. "Just layoff! We did nothing to you!" Glimmer yells. What could they possibly be talking about? "What do you mean! I don't know what you're trying to say to me!" I manage to squirm out of their grip.

"Cato and Marvel like you! They want to go to Prom with you and not whom they're supposed to be going with! Us!" Glimmer guards the door.

"Just say no! Got it or you will pay!" Clove warns me.

"I never liked them not even as friends! They are all yours! Swear." I curl up against the wall hoping not having a fist land on my face. Both of them exchange looks and stare at me, their eyes are saying _I hope you do. _Then they storm out the door. I slowly walk out and gladly no one is noticing me.

I walk towards my locker. I hear someone going towards me but I assume its Delly since her locker is on my right. I grab my Math book and close my locker. It's not Delly whom I see. It's Cato.


	3. Take a punch

Peeta's locker is just four lockers down from mine. I see him looking back and forth from his locker and to Cato and me. I just pretend I don't know he is there. "Hello Katniss." He says calmly. "Why are you talking to me?" I ask. I don't want him talking to me not after what Glimmer and Clove said. "I want to ask you something." Now I know Peeta is eavesdropping even though he is trying to seem not to. "Can't it wait?" I ask forcefully. "I want to take you to Prom." He says with a sigh.

I am shocked and scared that Clove is going to pop out and tackle me down. But thankfully she isn't anywhere to be seen. "I already have a date and even if I didn't I wouldn't go with you." But whatever I see doesn't make him go away. I just don't want Peeta to be hearing this conversation. "What is so special about that bread boy? Look at me; I am stronger than him. Yes he has some muscles but nothing compared to me. Why would you want to be with someone who works at a bakery?" Now I see Peeta's face is angry with rage but does nothing.

Cato scoffs, "I mean come on Katniss. Go to Prom with me. Baking is such a job for a girl!" That does it. Peeta slams his locker and punches Cato. They both fight. I am just standing there with my eyes wide staring at them in shock. I'm not surprised no one is concerned or huddling around. No one really cares about anything here, not even the teachers.

"You're such a wimp!" Cato yells.

"So are you!" Peeta replies.

Madge, Delly, Finnick, and Annie come over. "What's going on?" Annie shrieks and covers her eyes. "Stop this at once!" Madge yells. "Help me Katniss!" She shouts. Both of us try to separate them but when Cato throws a punch, he punches Madge and me. That gets Peeta so angry. I'm still on the floor where a small puddle of blood lays. Madge got hit first so her face is worst. I manage to get up, I see Gale staring down at Madge at the end of the hall. I can see he is so angry at Cato. He rushes to help Madge and once Cato pulls away from Peeta, Gale punches Cato. Gale storms through the halls.

"Are you ok Katniss?" I see Peeta is worried. I nod as he helps me up. He pulls me close to him I hug him with tears running through one eye (the side in which Cato punched me). "I'm going to go to the nurse with Madge. Thank you." I place a kiss on Peeta's cheek, which makes him blush, but he smiles. I take Madge and we go to the Nurse's office. She rubs some lotion on our faces, "You guys have to go to the Hospital." Madge and me exchange looks. "Why?" we both ask.

"Your faces are badly bruised and the Hospital can make it better than what I can do now." Nurse said.

"We can still go to Prom right?" Madge asks hopefully. I can see that she is very worried.

"If you go to the Hospital yes, your scares and bruises will be barely noticeable!" Nurse guides us out the door. Madge and I walk towards the exit. "Do you really think they be barely noticeable Katniss?" She asks. "I do actually." I reply. It's a peaceful walk we comfort each other. _BUZZ _my phone goes off but this time I know its not Madge.

**BLOCKED NUMBER: Hey where are you?**

**ME: Peeta is this u?**

**BLOCKED NUMBER: Yeah sorry if my number is blocked. Delly gave me ur number.**

**ME: It's fine. I'll add you as my contact. **

**PEETA: Anyways where are you**

**ME: Just entering the Hospital.**

**PEETA: What? Are you ok?**

**ME: Yeah the nurse said we have to go for our faces to get better. And don't worry my face will be good as new for Prom.**

**PEETA: That's great and even if it isn't you will still look beautiful (:**

**ME: Aww thanks!**

I turn my phone off. Madge checks us in and a nurse leads us to a room. "Sorry young ladies all of our private rooms are taken. This is a public room." She walks away. I am disappointed but at least they have a room. "Hey we should go dress shopping after with Annie! And maybe Delly if she has a date." Madge tries to act bright. "We should!" I reply. I open the curtain when we stop in shock.

Cato is sitting in our room. "Hey I'm sorry about what happened."


	4. Finally Friends

I stand there in shock, I am very mad at Cato. But to think about it, he did nothing wrong! He just asked me to Prom and…insulted Peeta! So he did do something wrong. "Why did you insult Peeta like that?" I ask but the words come out gently. He looks up at me, "I was just jealous that you're going to Prom with him and not me. I didn't mean to say that just the jealousy took over. But I am really sorry." He says. He hunches over with his hands folded. I don't know why but I want to forgive him even if it isn't the right thing. Madge gives an "Aww." Really Madge? "I forgive you, surprisingly." We both manage a laugh. Madge takes a seat next to him, "So why are you here. Your face isn't _that _bad!" Madge is trying to light up the mood.

"My nose is broken, you got a tough one Kat." He jokes.

"Oh thanks! Hope your nose gets better for Prom." I say. But I wish I didn't say that because he doesn't have a date.

"I still am going to Prom, but not with Clove." He says.

"But she really likes you." Madge says.

" I know, I mean I used to really like her but I actually like Glimmer! I don't want to ask her because those two are best friends and if I ask one of them they would get mad!" He says. He buries his face in his hands.

"Just ask her! Maybe Marvel will ask Clove? Would that solve that?" I ask.

He looks up with a happy face. "But he does like her! Now that can solve everything!" All of us smile. Three doctors come in, they mutter about something and scribble on their clipboards. "Katniss Everdeen—do you know Dr. Everdeen?" the doctor asks. I look at his nametag and it says Dr. Lavender. "Um yeah she is my mother." I say without even looking at him. He nods and leads me into another room (a private room). I sit on the bed and he takes a seat next to the bed. "Ok so what exactly happened?" He asks.

I think of Madge, what she would tell me to say. I just have to tell Dr. Lavender what really happened, I'm in too much pain to lie. "By accident I got punched in the face." I try to look innocent (like Peeta). He writes this down, whatever I say he is going to write it down, blah! I just blurt out a question that I've been meaning to ask. "Will my face be better for my Prom?" Dr. Lavender chuckles. "Of course and if it doesn't I have a medication that clears the bruises for 24 hours." I'm happy with the response but the way he says it seems like the bruises still have a chance to _not _to clear up. _BUZZ_!

**GALE: SUP CATNIP?**

** ME: Hey…Galenip**

** GALE: Ok nice try**

** ME: Whatever :P**

** GALE: Peeta told me you and Madge are at the Hospital! How are my two favorite girls?**

** ME: I am one of your favorite girls? K I can deal with that! Our faces are just peachy! Madge's is worst but we will be good as new for Prom! **

** GALE: OK good! Well bye I have to take care of Miss Prim and Rory.**

** ME: K bye!**

When I look up Dr. Lavender isn't there anymore. "Um Dr. Lavender?" I ask but no answer. I look at the chair he was sitting in and there was a little note lying there. I pick it up and it says:

_Dear Miss Everdeen,_

_I can see you and your friend are worried about your faces for Prom. But no worries your faces will be fine. By the counter behind you are your pills you have to take. You can go home now but take them once a day and by Prom you will be all right. If you have any problems, come back to me. Have a nice day and have a nice Prom!_

_ -Dr. Lavender_

Wow. He sounds sweeter in written words. I get myself ready and check on Madge, she is waiting with Cato. "Hey did you get any pills?" I ask her. She nods and looks back at Cato. I just have to ask him how he's doing, "How's your nose?" He looks up at me, "It's ok they put a bandage on it. But I can still go to Prom!" All of us smile and walk out together. We skip Neighborhood 1 for some reason and both of them drop me off at my house. "Why did we skip Cato's neighborhood?" I ask. They both exchange looks. "We don't know actually. But no worries nothing awkward!" Cato jokes. Both of them walk away laughing and talking with bright smiles.

What is up with those two?


	5. Wonderful and Magical

Finally a day when I wake up, _alone_. It's 7:00 AM. But I keep thinking what was up with Madge and Cato. What will Gale think? _Gale. _I don't want to tell him, it could ruin their relationship! But if I don't tell Gale, he would find out I knew about this and didn't tell him sooner. My decision is made; I am not going to tell him. I must of put a lot of thought in my decision because it's 7:35. Today is…PROM! I am literally freaking out inside! Every Prom, stylists from the Capitol come and dress us up so, no school today. Hooray.

There is a knock on my door. I'm not surprised who is there. Cato and Madge. "Hey!"

"What up?" I reply. Like seriously, I want the honest truth! Is she cheating on Gale or did they become really quick friends? But I just can't blurt it out you know? "Oh nothing really. Cato is going to ask Glimmer! But without us because it's too much pressure when we're there." Madge explains. I just nod. Cato walks away, and only Madge and me. I just have to ask her, so I just blurt it out, "Do you like Cato?" She is shocked. Oh how I wish I could take those words back. She shrugs, "No, I know it seems like it. I've noticed too but we actually clicked as friends in that hospital room. But don't worry we are just really good friends." I'm relieved. "Ok because I saw you two so… friendly." I say. She is shocked when I say that, but just explains how good of friends they are.

We both want to find Delly, just to make sure she has a date. For Annie, Madge, Delly, and I could go dress shopping and come back to Madge's house for the stylists to arrive. We go and walk towards the Bakery and take a couple turns.

"So, how is Peeta?" Madge asks. Now that she says that, I haven't hanged out with him since he punched Cato. I don't know how to respond.

"Um good. Um, Madge?" I ask

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if you go and find Delly? I haven't been with Peeta and I want to start to." I say. I don't want her to be lonely but I assume she will get the idea I have to be with my boyfriend. _Boyfriend. _That's the first time I called him that! Does he call me his girlfriend?

"I totally get it! I will text you when I find her! Have fun with your boyfriend!" She waves and runs away. Before I can respond to the word, _boyfriend. _So I just walk back and head to the Bakery. It's a long yet peaceful walk there. I have all the time needed to think of what to say. I hum to the _Hanging Tree. _It's a very popular song my dad loves it. But he is always down in the mine. Destination. Before I even climb up the steps and knock on his door. He is waiting for me.

"I knew you come." He says staring at the pavement. I am confused but whatever.

"How did you know?" I'm standing there with my hands folded and going back and forth with my heels of my foot. He chuckles.

"Today is Prom. Obviously everyone wants to spend time with their dates!" He says. But Gale and Madge aren't hanging out, but everyone else is. Weird.

"Well we don't hang out in School. I want to spend more time with you." I say gently taking a seat next to him. He puts his arm around me, so I rest my head on his shoulder. He sighs holding me tighter, "Katniss look, I'm sorry what I did to Cato. I know I shouldn't of have done that" – I cut him off

"No it's ok. Cato apologized to me too. Don't worry about it, as long as we have a good time and he will too with Glimmer" – he cuts me off.

"Glimmer?" He is shocked.

"I know its not Clove but he likes Glimmer." I explain and I tell him.

"Ok as long as we have a good time, and he does too, it will be good. All's well ends well!" I laugh. I really want today to be good. I don't want Cato to be lonely, I want Delly to have a date, I want Madge to have an awesome time with Gale, and for me. I want it to be, _wonderful. _In better words: _magical. _While I'm daydreaming how "magical" and "wonderful" today will be. Peeta loosens his grip and picks up something on the ground. He gives it to me and I look up at him. He is looking up towards the sky. I hold it up.

It's a rose.


	6. Spark

I spin the rose in my hand while Peeta drifts off into the sky. There are rarely roses here in Neighborhood 12; you find them in the Capitol or in Neighborhood 1. "Where did you get this?" I ask. "I found it behind the bakery just…growing there. It's weird but I didn't want anyone to find it so I can give it to you." He says still looking up into the sky. I don't answer; I just smile and stare at the rose. It's not what you call awkward, or peaceful silence. It's _normal. _I don't know what a normal silence is supposed to sound like but I can't really explain it. "Did you get your dress?" He asks me, still looking at the sky. "Not yet, Madge went to look for Delly to see if she has a date so Annie, Madge, Delly, and me can all go dress shopping." Peeta has no response. I don't want to force him to talk, it seems like he just found out something and froze. "What?" I ask suspiciously. Still looking at the sky, "No one can find Delly. I heard my father talking to someone at the Hob about her. Something that she ran off in the morning because something happened when she was in school, you know when you and Madge were at the hospital." I'm speechless. She ran off? What could have possibly gotten into her? I have to look for her…but Madge is all ready on that. So I just sit here with Peeta and wait for a response? No. I know this is my own time with Peeta (my boyfriend), but Delly is my best friend. I can't just do nothing, you know?

I get up and Peeta slightly moves his gaze towards me. He gets up as if waiting for me to explain.

"I can't just sit here." I say, somewhat forcefully.

"What do you mean?" He seems confused.

"We have to find Delly."

"But didn't you want to be alone with…me?" He kind of freezes on, "me".

"I know and I'm really sorry! I can't get that out of my head, it will be an adventure! Just me and you. Looking for Delly." He chuckles and takes my hand. I like it. It's…_spark._ When people talk about spark I never knew how it felt since I never dated anyone. It's like electricity is running through my veins. So that is how it feels.

"Ok, I don't mind an adventure with you." He smiles. Ohmigosh, he is like so sweet! I smile back. _BUZZ _my phone goes off, Peeta doesn't notice but there is a 99% that it could be Madge.

**MADGE: I … I...**

**ME: OK what now?**

**MADGE: I… I…**

**ME: You can't find Delly? I know Peeta told me**

**MADGE: How does he know?**

**ME: He overheard his Dad talking**

**MADGE: Oh well are you going to find her?**

**ME: Yeah me and Peeta are**

**MADGE: OOooo**

**ME: Shut up bye**

I forcefully shove my phone in my pocket. Again Peeta is daydreaming in the clouds. I hope he's daydreaming about me, because I do of him. I just let it slip this time but I wish we could talk more since this is our alone time. About what? School? No. We can't since we barely are with each other in School. Prom? No. We're going to Prom tonight and it will make it even more awkward. What else are we going to say? Nothing. Perfectly silent. I just realized we are still holding hands and he has a nice tight grip; I like it.

"It's really quiet." He finally wakes.

"What is there to say?" I ask. I mean it though.

"Good point, but still. I don't want it to be all quiet. This is our time to ourselves, shouldn't we do something?" He asks firmly. I think about this for a moment. He has a point but I can't think of anything at the moment.

" Isn't finding Delly something? I'm not in the mood to find her either but I just can't get her our of my head." I say. So I did think of something. "I know me too. We should at least stop now; we're in the woods. There must be something to do! You're here daily with Gale. You should know." He replies gently. I can't believe how much he has been paying attention to me. He knows I hunt with Gale early in the morning, but how? Some way the question isn't important in my mind now.

Peeta spots a log right around the corner and stops. He stares at it, trying to find something. I don't know. He stares at it in different angles, tilting his head one way and another. But he stops me and drags me there. All I could do now is follow him. He just sits me down and goes looking for something in a pile of leaves. I stare at him trying to figure out what's he doing. Whatever. I sit down playing with my fingers. I hear mockingjays singing their tunes. I don't decide to whistle, I just want to hear them sing. Peeta gets up, but now I'm the one drifting into a daydream in the sky. Oh my sweet mockingjays.

Peeta has a sharp stick, is he going to stab me? Aren't the woods a perfect place to hide a dead body? What am I saying first of all? There are no murders around in Panem! But he carves something beside him. I catch a glance down at the log. He's still carving.

He wrote:

Katniss + Peeta


	7. Ours forever

I stare long and hard at what he carved. He doesn't look at me, he stares at it too. I wonder why he wrote that. But it's sweet and lovely. I want to give him a hug, a kiss, and a big smile. That would be really random. But instead I lean over and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek on hug him. He blushes and smiles (again). He hugs me back and puts his chin on top of my head.

I don't want this moment to end but I know it will. For many reasons:

When I pull away it's going to be awkward

It's going to be a long and awkward silence.

I'm not in the mood to find Delly

I feel so safe in his arms

He is my boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. WOW REALLY?

I am his girlfriend. Not that awkward.

I have more but they slipped out of my head. Even though I don't want to pull away I do. He looks down but I look at him. "Thank you, that was really sweet." I say gently and calmly. He looks up but looks straight at a tree in front of him, " It's our log. No one else can have it, ours forever." He looks back down. I look at him trying to figure it out. What did he just say to me? He wants us together forever? I want that too; don't get me wrong. I've dreamed of that since I was 5. It's every little girl's dream to get married and finding their prince charming. But I was never one of those girls but I thought about it.

Anyways, I want to ask him does he want to be with me forever? But think about it. If I said that I wouldn't want some guy asking me that! I would be embarrassed and pressured on what to answer. So no, I don't want to ask him. _BUZZ _both me and Peeta's phones go off. "Who is it?" We both say at the same time. I smile and he manages a laugh. It's one of the rare moments that he looks at me but quickly looks back at his phone. I turn my on and see who it is. It's not Madge. Not Gale. Obviously it's not Peeta. It's Delly.

**DELLY: Don't find me just please don't **

**ME: What happened?**

**DELLY: Forget it you will find out soon**

**ME: I'm freaking out!**

**DELLY: I'll come home don't worry but not this moment**

**ME: Delly please**

**DELLY: Bye Katniss **

"It was Delly." I say slowly looking at the tree in front of my turning my phone very slowly. Peeta looks at me, "Me too. She says don't find her." He keeps his gaze at me. I like it. Strange I know, liking when someone stares at you. But it's different. "That's what she said to me too." I say gently. I look down; I can feel that I look like I'm about to cry. I'm not a very emotional person but Peeta comes over and gives me a very big hug. I don't cry but I lay my head down on his chest. Whenever I'm in his arms I always feel safe.

He comforts me by saying she will be all right. I know she will but I don't why but I just look sad even though I truly know she can take care of herself. I know she will come. I know she hates being alone and loves people. She will come home soon I just know it. "She will come home Katniss. Don't worry." He says. I don't want to seem sad but it's just an expression on my face that I can't get off. " I know." I say. I don't want to seem sad (again I say) so I have to tell him so he knows.

Peeta loosens his grip and just has one arm around me. "What time is it?" I ask. Obviously he doesn't have a watch, but I just want to know so I can back to Madge's house ready for the stylists. "Probably around noon." He says, ok good enough. 3:30 is when they are coming to Madge's house. "So did you get your dress?" He asks me. I let out a laugh shaking my head, he laughs too. "You asked me that all ready! No I didn't I still have to get it!" I playfully punch his arm. He laughs. "Did you get… whatever you're going to where?" I ask still giggling. (Still laughing) He shakes his head. "No I didn't. Well, yet." He says.

"Well what should we do now?" I ask.

"Here's an idea: We don't hang out." He says. I look up at him confused. He lets out a chuckle.

"We are going to spend the night together! You need to get your dress and I need a tux. I want to be surprised by tonight." He says, not looking at me but up at the sky. I think about it but it's not a hard decision. He has a point. " Ok deal." We both get up and he winks at me and leaves. I smile and walk away.

I have a nice peaceful walk back home. I'm in front of the Hob. I get my phone out to call Annie and Madge for dress shopping. Obviously, not in the Hob. But I hear some snarling behind me, but I assume it's nothing.

I'm pushed to the ground, with Clove pinning me down.


	8. Finding the dress

"What the hell Clove?" I yell at her. But this has no effect on her. "What the hell happened between you and Cato?" She hisses at me. I'm thinking, well a lot of things:

We are somewhat friends

He punched me and my best friend

He got me in a hospital

He asked me to Prom

He beat and insulted Peeta

And I gave him advice for Glimmer

"Nothing! I said no to him for Prom!"

"But he asked out Glimmer! And Marvel asked me out! I like Cato not Marvel! BUT WORST OF ALL GLIMMER SAID YES!" I see a tear run down her face. She gets up, "Thank you. Now I don't like Cato, but I do like Marvel. I see he is a better man than what I thought he was." She gives an unfriendly (but in another way friendly) wave and walks away. I get up before anyone can see me and dust myself off.

I take out my phone and call Madge.

"You got Madge."

"Hey get Annie on."

"Ok."

"Annie here."

"Hey it's Katniss and Madge."

"Well hello!"

"Ha-ha, meet me at the Dress Shop."

"For what?"

"Dresses for Prom! Madge how can you not know that?"

"Well sorry!"

"Ok then at Madge's house by 3:00?"

"So we get in our dress and by that time we are ready for the stylists."

"Ok I'm on my way."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Ha-ha, see ya!"

I hang up. I go to the Dress Shop. Not that far from the Hob. The Shops are just around the corner! Obviously I got there before them, so I decide to look at some of the dresses. I see Peeta and Gale and Finnick and Cato and Marvel. They walk in the Groom Shop. _RING _the bell of the door goes off. Glimmer walks in, "Katniss!" She says cheerfully. She comes and gives me a hug. What? I don't want to be unfriendly so I give a hug back. "Um not to be rude but why so happy?" I ask. "Well I want to be friends. For real. I don't want to be hating on you because there are so many guys who like you. Your beautiful Katniss." She says. She is a sweet girl; I don't want to hate her either. I'm the pretty one? Look at her! She is drop dead gorgeous! "Whoa! Hold up missy. You are the beautiful one!" We both laugh.

We're acting as if we were best friends. I catch a glance they guys notice us. I whisper in her ear, "You know the guys are in the store shopping too. Plus they see us and they keep looking at us." The dress she has in her hand drops and looks at the guys. Now we got their attention I say, "Oh God." Glimmer smiles. Cato mouths "That dress will look amazing on you" Glimmer smiles and mouths "That is not the dress since you just saw it". She looks both ways and spots something and grabs my arm and drags me to the ground with her. The guys chuckle but keeping their stare at us. _RING _the door goes off. Madge and Annie enter, "Katniss?" Madge says. I'm about to answer but Glimmer keeps her grip on me, she mouths _on the count of three we come up and scare them. _ I smile and finger 3…2…1 and we come up and say "Hey!" Both of them scream, Annie is laughing now while Madge fell on the floor giggling. I see the guys laughing their heads off!

"You scared me to death! What the hell?" Madge says getting up she turns around and sees the guys are laughing at her. She grabs a high heel shoe and my wrist, drags me out of the Dress Shop. Into the Groom Shop and enters, "Hey you're not supposed to be here!" Gale jokes. Cato steps closer to Madge, and me I see Gale and Peeta keeping their eye on him. " I get why she is here but why are you here Katniss?" He asks, I look at him, " I honestly don't know! Ask Madge she was the one who dragged me here." I say. Oh I forgot about the shoe, Madge chucks it Gale and storms out with me. "What was that for?" I ask. We enter the Dress Shop. Glimmer and Annie are talking about corsages. "We better close the windows so they don't see our dresses." Madge says smiling; I know she was joking about all that. Nothing serious. Annie goes over and gives a flirty wave and puts the shade down and closes the curtains.

"That's funny!" Madge says.

"It is pretty funny." Glimmer says flipping through gowns. "Like we should help each other find dresses!" Annie suggests. I look at her and say, "Yeah, and based on which color fits you the most." I sound so not me. I don't talk much about clothes. "Glimmer you should go with a blue dress to match your eyes!" Annie says. Madge and I nod. "And white too. So it matches Neighborhood's 1 luxury." Madge says. I nod. I see Clove comes in. She acts friendly and gives all of us a hug.

A hug.


	9. Found the right one

Even Glimmer is surprised. Everyone is surprised. "Clove you practically hate me." I say. She laughs. What? "Um Clove you alright?" Glimmer asks putting her hand on her shoulder. "I thought about our relationships. I want to be friends, like Glimmer and you guys are friends. I know I was mean but I don't want to be mean and everyone hates me because of that. Will anyone of you forgive me?" She says looking innocent. But I want to forgive her but why does she want our forgiveness. "Fine. I forgive you." I say, it doesn't sound as convincing but close enough. Annie looks at her suspiciously, "Ok… I will forgive you." She slightly nods at her. Glimmer obviously doesn't need to forgive, like what to forgive? They're all ready friends. "Friends." Madge sighs and puts her hand out. They both shake hands.

Glimmer seems in an awkward position. "Let's pretend we are all very good friends, more than what we are now, and look for dresses!"

"Prom is tonight anyway!" Annie giggles. We all manage a laugh. Weird, I mostly cling around Glimmer and Annie while Madge is with Clove. "Hey Katniss, what is your favorite color?" Glimmer asks while her eye is on this beautiful gown but she stares at it. "I know you want it." I finally say. Ignoring her question.

"That will truly look amazing on you since you have blue eyes." Annie says.

"You really think so?" She says.

"Of course, it's baby blue. It will look lovely on you especially with all that shimmery fabric and jewels!" Annie says. I love how she always compliments someone to make you feel better.

It is lovely, it's so elegant but in a way _magical & wonderful. _It's a baby blue strapless gown. A flattering halter neck shape (that will fit her just right) with stunning hand embroidered and crystal detail. Under the breast to the waits is a tight fabric that clings on with glimmering crystals making swirls and covering the middle. Under that the silky cloth flows out covering the feet. All I can say is, "Wow. Glimmer you really need to get this dress you would look amazing." Annie immediately nods, "Very Glimmer-like." We all laugh. Glimmer carefully takes the dress and goes into the fitting room. We all (including Clove and Madge) wait for her out of the stall. She comes out looking outstanding. Like an angel. " Wow!" All of us say. She blushes and smiles, "It will look better once I have a necklace and my face will be 'prettied' up. And my hair will be done and combed." All of us chuckle. I turn around ready to look for my dress while Glimmer looks at pearl necklaces. My eyes are green, and so is my favorite color. I found it. The dress. I walk over to Glimmer; she turns around at me while I hide the dress behind my back.

"Green." I say gently.

"So not baby blue?" She looks down at her dress. She is still wearing it.

I laugh, "No silly! My favorite color is green." I take out the dress and she gasps. I smile brightly.

" It suits you really well. Especially since your eyes are that color too!" She says. "Go try it on." She gives me a pat on my shoulder leading me into the fitting room. No one notices me enter. I really like the dress; it's white and green. Plus it's a mini dress that goes about 4 or 5 cm above my knee. Sort of like a cocktail dress. It has a green accented satin waistband with crystals making a diamond. A tulle petticoat, plus it's a strapless dress. I'm nervous to come out, and I don't like all that attention. I come out, "Katniss that dress suits you so well! Love it! You should so get it." Glimmer says. Madge, Annie, and Clove all gasp. They compliment me right about when Gale barges in. I widen my eyes. I'm in shock, and can't move. "Whoa. Hey Peeta your girlfriend looks hot!" He yells at Peeta over somewhere. _Girlfriend _and _hot? _Oh those words make me so uncomfortable. Madge playfully punches his arm.

"I bet she does!" He yells back. Wow, how sweet! Gale chuckles, "So Madge I picked out a tuxedo—

"Don't tell me!" She says and runs into a dressing room with a dress. I can't see what dress it is, but it must be a light pink or gold. It suits her.

Gale closes the door and walks away. "So what color corsage do you think the guys picked out?" Annie asks out of the blue.

"They probably don't even know what a corsage is." Glimmer says twirling in her dress.

"True that!" Madge yells in frustration, must be putting on her dress. She comes out, with her head peeped out of the door, "You ready?" She says. We all nod in excitement. I whisper to Clove, "You know what it is? I mean you know what dress she picked out?" She shakes her head, "Honestly no. Before I saw it she ran away. She didn't want anyone to see it because she wanted it to be a surprise." I nod. We wait patiently for her. She comes out like an angel (like Glimmer). She has a strapless dress, which stops above the knee, but in the back it flows like a gown like Glimmer's dress. It's light pink with black flowers covering the left side of her stomach, and with white feathers popping out. A black fabric (like a belt) on her waist. Again, we all _ooo _and _ahh. _"I like how it is longer on the back." Clove points out. After all that is a blur. I'm daydreaming all of us in our dresses imagining Clove in a nice sunset-like dress and Annie in a sea-green dress. All of us who tried our dresses go and look at the jewelry.

Blur.

Clove all of a sudden pops out of the fitting room, which makes Madge let out a little scream. We all giggle. Clove is in a marvelous orange (I knew it) dress. It's a noodle strap. Tight from the breast to the waist. After that, it flows out to her feet like Glimmer. Another blur, all I hear is how she should get her dress and how she and Marvel will look so stunning. Before I know it Annie comes in with a sea-green dress (I knew it again). It's strapless mini dress. It's tight on the top with thick fabric, making a blue and green sequin waistband. Coming under with light ruffles until it stops above her knee. We all dance in our dresses talking about how much fun this would be. We purchase our dresses, shoes, and jewelry. We all ride back to Madge's house babbling about tonight, even me! Once we get there I walk in with Annie and Glimmer while Clove and Madge come behind us. Once we open the door the guys are waiting there for us.


	10. Short term memory

"What the hell did you do? Bust in my house waiting for us!" Madge starts to laugh. All of us laugh. Good thing our dresses are covered with this black clothe. "What you got there?" Peeta asks looking at our hidden dresses. "Oh you know—

Glimmer begins dragging me upstairs. The rest (girls) follow us. There are 5 stylists waiting for us. The stylists pick each one of us; Cinna picks me. He leads me into a room where there are countless things:

Makeup

Earrings

Necklaces

Bracelets

Hair-ties

Hair-spray

Shampoo & Conditioner

A brush

Make-up tools

Eyelash curlers

Nail sets

And stuff I am too tired to name.

He takes me into a room where I change into my dress. I sigh and look straight into the mirror once I'm sitting down in the chair. I turn around to Cinna who takes a brush, "So you're here to make me look like a princess sort of girl?" I ask. He laughs at the question, "In a way. I'm here for you to make an impression." He clarifies. I nod and let him fix my hair; I close my eyes so when he is all finished I can be surprised. It's a long time but he says all the other stylists are still working on the others. "What about the guys? Are they after us?" I ask curiously.

"No their stylists are already here. They were just waiting for you so both of you can be come out at the same time." He says spraying some hairspray onto my head. I can tell he curled my hair because I can feel them on my bare shoulders. I don't know why but I just ask, "Are they going to give us a corsage?" Just finishing spraying he sighs. "Yes, each one picked out at the Groom Shop. Peeta chose one that matches your eyes." I smile (maybe too much) that makes him laugh. He counts 1…2…3. I open my eyes. I look so beautiful! So wonderful! So magical! I romantically sigh but I'm disappointed. "What?" He asks worriedly. "Do I have to wear heels? I'm really bad at wearing them!" Both of us laugh. He shakes his head, "No they're silver flats. I knew you didn't like heels." We have a nice talk but somehow I'm talking and daydreaming about how I look. A smokey eye shadow, and with light pink lip-gloss. My hair is curled with a half up and half down do. A stylist comes in saying they're ready. I quickly put on my flats and walk slowly out the door.

"Oh my gosh! You look so pretty!" Madge says running up to me giving me a hug. She is pretty too. Her hair is straightened into a low ponytail on top with a black and light pink bow. "Look at you! You're so pretty too!" Annie comes in with such bright smile she could light up the world! Her curls are bouncing up and down (since they're pulled back with a blue and green sequin headband, letting her side bangs fall). "Annie! You look so pretty!" Madge says. "You do." I reply. All of us are practically wearing flats since no one really (well, no one in the room) likes to wear heels. We're talking about corsages and how we all asked our stylists about them, "I know—well at least I know a detail about my corsage." I say. They seem eager to know. "Do tell Katniss." Madge replies.

"I know it's going to match my eyes. Cinna told me he picked one out specially for me." I whisper because the boys could be eavesdropping somehow. "I just can't take it!" I whisper loudly and drag them both into the bathroom. I shut the door quietly. "Um Katniss! This place doesn't do my—oh! A mirror!" Annie squeals. Madge and I both laugh. "OK back on the topic here! Oh my to the gosh! He is so sweet Kat!" Madge says turning her head in different angles through the mirror. Probably checking her hair and make-up." I smile when I hear someone calling our names. I open the door and see Glimmer and Clove looking for us. Glimmer has her hair in a curly side bun with a crystal headband. Letting her side bangs flow onto her forehead. Clove is in a half up and half down do (like me), but it's straightened with braids making the half up part. Suddenly I burst the door open, they seem in shock. I run up to compliment them and give them a hug. We all come out to congratulate them and stuff. "The guys were ready 20 minutes ago, sorry I didn't tell you sooner." One of the stylists says and walks away into a room.

"Ready?" Glimmer whispers.

"I'm nervous. We're walking down a staircase where the guys are sitting on couches. I feel like Cinderella." Clove pouts but lets out a smile. "You guys ready?" Marvel yells from downstairs. "Wouldn't you like you to know?" Glimmer says. All of them say, "Yes!" Annie and Clove come down and through a crack in the floor I see them all hug their dates. Especially Annie and Finnick, oh what a lovely couple! Madge, Glimmer, and I are upstairs. We are so nervous we can't come down. "I remember having a date to Prom." Gale says. Peeta and Cato nod. "Yeah but where are they?" Cato says. "Hmm." Peeta thinks. This is really weird but funny. Madge tries to drag me down but I refuse so she drags Glimmer. "No Madge please! I can't be seen!" Glimmer says jokingly. But I see Cato come up to her and hug her. "Wow you look beautiful." Gale says. "Ok where's my date?" Peeta says. Gale lets go of Madge, "I know. No one knows Katniss like I do. Not even Madge." That's true. Gale comes up the stairs and looks at me. "Whoa. Ok just come down." I refuse. "No! I can't be seen like this!" Gale shakes his head and comes over and picks me up. He brings me down stairs. "Gale what are you doing?" Madge says. "This is very weird." Clove says laughing.

"Long story." He says and drops me in front of Peeta. I turn around and see him so handsome. After that I have no idea what happens, it's a blur. Next thing I know I'm at Prom. "Whoa what just happen?" I ask Peeta but he's not with me but Clove is. Apparently I'm in the bathroom applying more eyeliner with Clove. "What do you mean? Both of our make-up was coming off. So we went into the bathroom." She says. Wait what? So let me get this straight, I was acting normal even though I don't remember anything after I was carried by Gale? "So I wasn't acting weird or?" I ask. "No? What are you talking about?" She says confused. "What happened after Gale carried me?" I ask.

"Peeta complimented you and you complimented him back. We walked to Prom, and we all started to dance. Then we sat down and made jokes. You and me had our own conversation while the others were talking. The we left to go to the bathroom to fix our make-up." She says calmly.

"I think I'm suffering from short-term memory loss. For real" I say a little jokingly. We both laugh we walk out of the bathroom into a hallway were coats are hanging. We put the eyeliner and stuff back in our bags and walk into the gym. Did I mention Prom was at our school's gym? Madge comes up to us. "You guys missed out!"

Both of us (Clove and I) exchange looks. "What?"

"We were in there for 3 minutes." Clove says. Obviously I wouldn't know that.

"What did we miss?" I ask.

"Marvel and Peeta want to slow dance with you! Come on this song is almost over! The slow dance song is after this one." Madge says excitedly. Again we both exchange looks, we move our heads away from Madge and see Peeta, Marvel, Cato, Finnick, and Gale standing in a corner. "Let's get something to drink first!" I say. They agree and walk to the Snack Bar where Annie and Glimmer are waiting for us. There is a senior working there, he's not bad looking. Pretty cute.

"Hey!" Glimmer and Annie say. The corner where the guys are talking at is like 20 feet away from where we're standing. "So you guys have dates?" The guy asks. "Yeah. If we didn't we wouldn't be here!" Madge says. "That's just humiliating!" Glimmer says. "There are some girls here who are single." He replies. "Again that's just humiliating! Like seriously what girl would come alone?" Clove jokes. Annie nods, "Yup!" she smiles. The guy looks down and shakes his head. He looks up at us.

"Can I get your numbers?" I catch a glance from the guys who immediately get up. Keeping a real close eye on us. Angry with the cute senior.


	11. Green

All of us exchange looks. But I see the guys are jealous (love it when they're jealous) and mad at the senior. Glimmer smiles, "And why would you need it?" She says. The guy kind of flirts with her and gives her a free soda and a wink. Cato is now angry; I can see him clenching his fist. And the guy turns to me, "Well you look beautiful." He says. Is he really saying this to me? I roll my eyes and smile, "Whatever." But I see Peeta got very angry and sad. He's looking down at the floor playing with his feet. I feel really bad but for some reason I don't come over to him. The senior keeps flirting with us, to Clove, Glimmer, Annie, Madge, and me. "So can I have your numbers?" He asks us. The guys can't take it and walk over to us. "Hey." They say. Peeta comes behind me and wraps his arms around me. His chin on top of my head. Cute senior backs away once he sees our dates. I smile and shake my head at him. "You don't need it." I tell the senior. I walk away with Peeta.

Madge laughs "True that!" and walks away with Gale. And the others as well, but what really got me? Finnick. "If that happens again you will not want to know what will happen with that pretty face of yours." He says to the senior. I start to laugh when Peeta pulls me away to the back of the gym. "I wanted to give you something." He gets something out from his pocket. I'm confused and really hope I remember this! I don't want to blur this from my memory. "What?" I ask.

"First thing first. Your favorite color? Green right?" He asks.

"Yeah how did you know?" I ask smiling. I get a sense of what he's going to give me.

"You look the most beautiful girl in green." He says with a grin coming across from his face. I "Aww!" He is like the sweetest guy you can ever dream of! "I picked this out for you, it matches your eyes." He takes out a dark green rose corsage with silver leaves sticking out. "Peeta this is beautiful!" I say as he puts it on my wrist. He smiles. I give him a hug, but I can't help it. No one or no boy has done something like this; only Peeta has a way with this kind of stuff. The slow-dance song comes on. Pink flickering lights flash across the gym. I look up and smile, "Come on!" I say, I don't even have to drag him to go with me. Actually, he's dragging me!

I see Finnick and Annie dancing, Finnick so tall when Annie is so small! Next to them is Gale and Madge, oh no. They are such a cheesy couple but I love them anyways. I try to find Glimmer and Clove. Clove and Marvel aren't dancing, just joking to each other in a corner. They seem to be having a great time. I spot Cato twirling Glimmer, she laughs and he smiles. Now it's our turn. I put my arms around his neck; he doesn't hesitate to put his hands at my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder. "This is a lovely night." I murmur. "Very." He says. I have no idea what song they're playing but it suits the mood. _BLUR! _I blur out, but figured out I only blurred out for the rest of the dance. Clove told me it wasn't much anyways. Half of the dance goes outside looking into the starry night. The guys talk while Glimmer and me talk. "Oh wasn't that just a lovely dance?" Glimmer romantically sighs.

"Yeah but I blurred out for the last 2 minutes! I asked Clove and she told me it was really nothing much, just dancing peacefully." I say looking at the stars.

"Hey where is Clove?" Glimmer asks.

"In the gym joking around with Marvel." I say pointing towards the gym.

"Of course, and where must be Madge?"

"Hey guys!" Madge yells running towards us.

"There." I say, we all laugh. "What?" Madge asks confused. "Nothing." Glimmer says shaking her head. "Isn't this an awesome prom or what?" Madge says excitedly. Glimmer nods dozing off into the sky. "Very awesome!" I say.

Annie slowly walks towards us. "Why so glum?" I ask. She doesn't respond just looks at the ground. "Is it Finnick because I can go and beat him up if you want." Madge says half jokingly and half seriously. Glimmer giggles. "No it's just the Prom is over in 2 more hours and we completely—

She is cut off. "Done in the next 2 hours!" yells Madge. "That's enough time I guess." I sigh. Glimmer nods, "I mean come on! We're freshmen! There's always next year! This is just our first Prom and we have Proms every year anyway." She tries to cheer Madge up. "What were you going to say Annie?" I ask trying to keep the topic on topic. "We completely forgot about Delly." We all gasp. "Oh my goodness! We did!" Madge says covering her mouth. "I thought she would appear for Prom!" Glimmer says trying to figure this out. We all nod.

It's an awkward silence, and we drift in separate directions texting each other. Not talking, maybe too sad to even talk. What's worse than completely forgot one of your friends on Prom? _BUZZ! _

**GLIMMER: This is really awkward.**

**ME: I can't believe we forgot about Delly. **

**GLIMMER: I know now I can't have a good time with all that guilt building inside of me.**

**ME: Yeah I know**

_BUZZ_

**ANNIE: Hey what up?**

**ME: What do you think?**

**ANNIE: I feel so stupid**

_BUZZ _

**MADGE: OK why are we all texting each other when we could party at our Prom, I know we all forgot about Delly but can't we all at least let that slip away from our minds and focus on this wonderful night?**

**ME: Good point. **

I turn my phone off, and I find myself face-to-face with the girls. Most of us are in shock but we laugh it off. "OK that was a waste of our time." Annie says. We all agree. "Worst seven minutes of our lives!" I say. We all laugh and talk about how stupid that was when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

It's that guy from the Snack Bar. "I need to talk to all of you."


	12. The Conservation

Clove seems annoyed, "We made it very clear that we're taken and no longer wish to see you!" She says stepping a step closer to him as he backs up a step. "Can you leave us in peace! Please it's our Prom and not yours!" Annie yells. While she argues (Madge joins in the fight, she can be very persuasive) both Glimmer and I silently back up and leave as fast as we can. They don't seem to notice. We walk around Campus and talk; "I really want to spend the rest of my night with Cato."

"I feel the same with Peeta." I say gently. She just nods kicking rocks with her slightly dirty rubber flats.

"But I don't know what's stopping me from being with him, you know? It's like another part of me is wanting to be with my friends too." I say joining her kicking routine.

"Exactly what I feel. I mean we came here to be with our _boyfriends _and our friends." She says. I think we have a lot of things in common actually. She seems a little shaky on the word "boyfriend" too. I nod and I spot a bench just in front of us. I decide to take a seat and look up into the sky. I wish I can spend this moment with Peeta, but obviously he wants to be with the guys.

"I mean, we're girls. We love to go to dances and be 'girls' you know?" She finishes her explanation.

"That's a typical girl, Glimmer. I'm not that kind of girl and I know you're not either." I say.

"I know, I know. That's a 'typical' girl but we're different."

"I like being different." I blurt out to the sky. "Being something or someone that people don't expect girls to be. I don't want to be someone I'm not or someone that someone else expects a girl to be. I'm not 'typical' just me." I say. Something on my mind I always had swarming around in my head. Glimmer looks at me, like a proud parent.

"I totally get what your saying. I also like being different. I'm an only me. I'm an original." She says.

"I like you. You know that right?" I say playfully punching her arm. We laugh and stare into the sky.

"Wish this night will never end." I say romantically.

"Me too. I wish we could have another moment like this. Plus to have a moment like this with them." Them? I'm confused; who the freaking hell is them? I'm trying to figure this out when Glimmer sees my puzzled face. She slightly chuckles.

"By 'them' I mean Cato and Peeta." I smack my forehead like an idiot. I feel like a complete moron. "Oh! I know right. I wish we could be like this but with them." She nods.

"I'm happy it was with you." I say. Glimmer smiles. "We should head back it's been 25 minutes."

"Wonder what 'them' are doing. But we should go and see them." I joke. She giggles, "Yeah but nice talk."

I hug her. "Nice having you as a friend." I say. We walk in different directions. I walk slowly back to where I think Peeta is.


	13. The Perfect Night

I walk into the gym and check if he's there. Nope. I walk out of the gym into the back, where we were before, and look. It's pretty big with a field and all. I see Glimmer walking in looking for Cato. I pretend not to see her, and I can see she is doing the same. I can't find Peeta. Like where can he be? Maybe he's looking for me and went to Campus. Quickly I run to Campus running into people, "Sorry!" I say without even looking at them. I start to walk because these shoes don't do running.

I bump into someone. "Sorry!" I say, realizing its Peeta. "Oh." I say confused. "I've been looking for you. Where were you?" He asks. "Looking for you!" I say partially true. He looks confused, "But I was outside behind the gym. I just left looking for you about 4 minutes ago." He says. "Oh before that I was talking with Glimmer. I didn't want to be or Glimmer and me didn't want to argue with that senior." I say. To come to think of it, so where are they? Clove, Madge, and Annie? I will deal with that later! Peeta looks both ways and sees some students coming to Campus, "What is it?" I ask.

He shrugs and drags me into the school doors, "Are we even supposed to be here there's no one here—

He cuts me off, "Don't worry, as long you're with me your ok." I nod and give a side smile. I feel a little relieved, "Why are we in here anyway?" I ask confused.

"I didn't want to do it outside with some people out there!" He says. I just nod.

"I wanted to ask you something." He says. Oh, déjà vu.

I smile, "Last time you said this you asked me out and to Prom. So I suppose this is good news."

"I hope this is good news." He says with a sigh. He grabs something out of his pocket and hides it behind his back. Slowly, he kneels on one knee; I'm getting really scared and shocked. I think he can see my expression that I think he is going to propose to me. He laughs and shows me the small box and opens it. "Peeta." I say slowly not knowing what to say. "It's a promise ring." He says. I smile slightly looking at it. It's a nice ring with a two crystal hearts and my name carved in the inside. I smile and once I smiled he smiled, "Promise me Katniss, we'll be together forever." He says, I start to tear up but fight back the tears and say, "Yes of course!" He puts the ring on my finger, and comes up to give me a hug. I hug him tightly. He picks me up from the ground and spins me around, and I start to laugh. It was fun doing that; I really wish that moment never ended.

He puts me down while I lay my head on his chest and he keeps his arms wrapped around me. "Together?" I ask, and he smiles. "Forever." It's a blur after that. Before I know it he's taking my hand and dragging me outside where there isn't a lot of people. Maybe four pairs of couples but they're far from us. I look up and gaze at the stars. "Really awesome night." He says. I sigh, "Really is." I lay my head on his shoulder and as I know it he puts his shoulder around my arm. "Come on." I say standing up.

"Where?"

"Let's dance."

"In the gym?"

"No! We're going to dance on this bench. Of course we're going to the gym!" I say sarcastically.

He laughs, "Alright."

We walk into the gym and start dancing with everyone else. I see Madge laughing away with Gale; he does have a good sense of humor. Glimmer smiling with Cato as he spins her around on the dance floor. Clove and Marvel are surprisingly dancing, but it seems like they took it as a joke. Finnick and Annie are obviously dancing. Annie so giggly; and Finnick just… a normal Finnick.

Blur.

Ok this is really bugging me! I keep blurring parts of my Prom! Forgetting is one thing but just blurring out here and there is not ok! Ugh, I need to see Dr. Lavender again. I see now I'm still with Peeta and we're outside again gazing at the stars. "Wish this night could go on forever." I say.

"I know right. Can't wait for next year's Prom." He admits. I can't wait either. I look at my ring, but quickly look back up.

"Yeah." I say slowly swaying my feet. We're on the bench back at Campus I realize. He nods. I lean up against him. Instead of him putting his arm around me he puts his head on top of my head. "This night couldn't get any better." He says trying to break the silence.

"Yes it can." I say, realizing I don't know exactly how. Oh! Now I know how it can be completely perfect.

He looks up with a puzzled face. "Oh really?" He asks suspiciously.

"Really." I say giving a sinister smile.

"Prove it Miss Everdeen."

"I will." I say. I lean in and give him a kiss on his lips. He doesn't hesitate to give a kiss back. Actually, I'm very shocked he wasn't surprised. You expect that to be a surprise, but it seemed like he knew it was going to happen.

I pull away first. He looks at me and smiles, "You're right. Now it's perfect." I smile. I give him a hug. Uh oh. People are leaving and now I see Prom is over. Our principal is telling everybody it's over and have a good night. He walks me over to Madge and Clove and says good night and walks away with the guys. I wave and wait for the rest of the girls. I see Glimmer all smiley and stuff, "Why so happy, huh? What did Cato do hmm?" Madge teasingly says. "Oh I think I know." Clove has a sinister face. "How did you know?" Glimmer asks. Clove just shakes her head and laughs, "Because I know you, Glimmer." I gasp. Now I have a sense of why she is so happy. "What?" She asks.

"Oh my gosh! I think I know!" I say. Clove nods and knows what I'm thinking and her eyes tell me _you're right. _"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Madge asks.

"Cato and I kissed." Glimmer whispers. We all gasp and giggle. I see Annie comes over, "So what I miss?" She asks.

"A lot." I say.

Clove nods. Madge squeals, "BOTH OF THEM K—

Glimmer, Clove, and I cover her mouth when the guys turn back. Gale looks more confused but they all laugh and walk away. I sort of slap Madge. "Hey!" She says. "What do you mean you deserve it! Everyone could have heard you!" Clove says. We all go back to Madge's house and sleep over. All night we talk about what happened. I slowly take off my ring and put it on my right hand. I wonder when it is the right time to tell them about it. I'm not going to keep this a secret, but I'm not going to tell them now. And I don't think Peeta would want me to anyway.


	14. Note from MrsHutcherson16

**This is an Author's Note! Sorry and sadly this is a complete story…I know right, total and complete sadness. No worries! I'm continuing with the plot line and all that stuff! Same story but its sequel is: Hunger Games Summer. **

**Hope you guys like this story and love the sequel even **_**more **_**than this one! Just a reminder or whatever, there is going to be HG High because I thought it be cool to do their lives in High School with all the drama and who's popular or not!**

**Any ideas for HG Summer or HG High? Obviously it's going to be sequels and stuff like that? **

**Any ideas? Just PM!**

**Thanks so much for your reviews…I like reviews!**

**XOXO MrsHutcherson16 (:**


End file.
